Angel of Temptation
by RequiemTales
Summary: A one-shot (PWP) where Jack seduces Priest Pitch Black into fucking him in church after confessionals are over.


**A/N: **For this particular one-shot, just assume it takes place in a village similar to Jack's 300 years ago and that (despite Jack's white hair and blue eyes) that he does not have ice capabilities. Pitch is not a Nightmare King, he is a human priest...Who just so happens to fall into the hands of temptation and taste the unforbidden fruit. That is all :D

* * *

"_Nothing makes one so vain as being told one is a sinner." ~Oscar Wilde_

* * *

"Jack are you sure about this? Father Black is quite hard on those who do not heed his teachings…" The nervous voice of Jack Frost's best friend, Jamie Bennett, sounded frazzled as he tried to steer his companion away from the most ridiculous plan he'd ever heard.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, getting it hard is all I _fantasize _about! There's nothing for me to fear!" Jack's eyes glinted with something borderline mischief mixed with a twinge of lust, Jamie recoiled at it.

The brunette's ears turned red and he stuttered pathetically, "_Jack! _D-Don't say such sinful things, I'm a-already not supposed to be hanging around you due to what happened _last _time!"

Blue eyes rolled in disdain, "I only set _one _tree on fire, it was _totally _under control, and _all _the parents jumped down my throat for that!-You know I was just trying to get the cat to jump away from the danger so Sophie could play with her again."

"But _still, _everyone talked about it for weeks and you're banned from talking to practically every child in town! Father Black will probably try and perform an exorcism on you for this sort of trick!"

"You know what they say, Jamie, curiosity killed the cat…But satisfaction brought him back! I'll never know if Pitch feels the way _for sure _unless he screws me, as a fellow practitioner of the church, I would think you to keep me in your prayers," Jack's voice was dripping with feign and sarcasm, "But, as my good pal from years on back, I would hope you'd condone this…Or at least turn a blind eye on it."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," Jamie snorted.

"Well, then, no one'll have the chance to see me being screwed into the pews then." The shepherd's son shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and looked to the large church. Within the entire village, it was the most grandeur building. Though, perhaps that was because small, wood-log cabins and cottages surrounded it. Either way, Jack always found the windows depicting the scenes of God quite stunning. Especially during this time of year because winter would paint little frost spirals and patterns for him to gaze upon when the Mass would become too tiresome to pay attention (And Pitch's eyes would leave him.)

Jamie shook his head, knowing he'd never be able to convince his friend otherwise. When Jack had first told him of his desire for the town priest, the brunette had practically died of a heart attack. His mind had reeled at the thought, primarily thinking his companion must have to be sick or possessed by some sort of crazy. However, the more he paid attention to the sermons and the looks Father Black cast at the snow haired teen, the more Jamie believed what Jack said was true…And eventually disregarded it.

However, tonight was an ominous, crisp, and frigid Sunday evening. Not just any Sunday, but _the_ Sunday Jack had been planning his life around ever since he laid eyes on the golden ones that looked down at him from over a bible. He had told Jamie his plan, it wasn't grand like his usual ones, but it would be enough to elict _something _from the Father.

To seduce Pitch Black, the priest-the head of the Clergy, and see what would happen, that was the plan.

"If he kills you for this, you better believe you'll be going straight to Hell-"

Jack let out a loud laugh, "What I don't believe in can't harm me buddy, I'll be fine, except maybe sore tomorrow morning…"

"_Jack!"_

The Frost child smirked with a shrug of the shoulders and gestured to the open doors that had the crowd of people thinning by the second, "Am I being too optimistic? I can't help it, I just can't wait!"

* * *

Tempting.

That was the only word Pitch Black could use to describe the child with snow-white hair that shone in the light given off by aromatic candles that littered the church's table. With blue eyes deeper than the sea, more mesmerizing than the sky, simply stunning with their mischievous reflection (especially when they caught all sorts of light and shadows), the boy bore the most beautiful eyes Pitch had ever seen. When the pastor would stand before the rows of wooden pews, before the people who looked up at him as a messenger- a teacher, the holder of their faith -Father Black would more often than he liked, catch those stunning eyes during Mass every Sunday.

The way Jack Frost, the most tantalizing person the priest had ever laid eyes on, would sit with absolute _boredom _etched across his handsome features drew Pitch in. Jack seemed thoroughly unimpressed with the stories and lessons from God Pitch delivered. Yet, when the golden eyes (their colour akin to amber) would rest upon his seated form, the boy's eyes would glint up once more, sparkling. It was as if the fire that had woken in Pitch by looking about the boy would also kindle warmth within Jack as well. As the weeks passed, as confessionals grew longer from the sinners, and Sunday's were not often enough, Father Black found it becoming increasingly difficult not to stare at the child during these sessions. His feline-coloured eyes would rake over the form that bore a simple blue shirt and brown pants with lacings up the sides.

Soon, it became impossible; for, why look at anything else when it simply paled in comparison to one of God's most beautiful creatures? Still, Pitch attempted to maintain self worth and control, to remind himself of his position, and that those thoughts were workings of Lucifer himself. The Priest tried in vain to diminish the calls his arousal would make to him in late evenings and to subdue the want that burned like iron in his chest, the _need _to engorge himself in primal_ lust_.

Nevertheless, one particularly cold Sunday, Father Black's resolve shattered completely. Like a lake thinly frosted in ice, the dark man's willpower to preserve the child (who Pitch was sold on believing was actually an angel there to test him) broke into splintering pieces and sucked him right into chilly waters. His breath caught in his throat, his pupils dilated with the sudden increase in attraction, his mind fantasized about all the dirty things he wanted to do. All in one rush. All while he continued to speak about the God, he was so atoned to.

All because Jack Frost, sitting alone in the empty last pew met eyes for the millionth time…Now performing something new for Pitch to enjoy.

Jack Frost licked his slightly chapped lips slowly while raking the pink muscle over his perfect teeth, then bit his lip seductively. With a leer plastered onto his features, Jack winked his left eye and spread his legs a touch in welcoming. Simply inviting Pitch to have a seat, or better, have a taste.

The priest wanted to leave his posting and position Jack on his lap where he could easily access his porcelain cheeks and nick the swan-like neck. Then, he'd trail kisses over the boy's jaw, finding out that Jack was most likely sensitive there and whisper nothings into his ear so the Frost child would shiver on his lap. Only when Jack would begin to beg or rut his hips and grind into the darker male would Pitch succumb and slip a hand through the course, brown pants and-

_Come now Pitch, no need to fantasize now…He will be yours before Monday comes._

And that was enough to sate the man enough to finish the Mass without his voice rising in heat.

* * *

Confessional.

That was where Jack intended to go. Not that he needed to admit to his sins and be forgiven, he already knew forgiveness was not to be restored to him by anyone, a God no less.

It was late. The sky was a mirage of darkness with stars dusted all the way across. The moon was turned upside down in its crescent form, as if trying to adhere Jack and relay to him that he disagreed with the path he was taking. The boy ran a hand nervously through his hair and swung the double doors open, sure that he was to be the last sinner for the evening, and quietly stepped within the cramped room. An opaque curtain was the only thing that separated him and the one he wished so badly to bed. He closed his eyes and crossed his ankles, taking a deep breath.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," He began, hoping he was doing this correctly.

"And what sin may that be, child?" Pitch's voice was like velvet as it spoke directly, for the first time, to Jack.

He visably shivered at the cool tone but held the façade. So far, it seemed Pitch did not recognize him.

"I have been dealing with indecent thoughts…For a man."

"Have you acted on such sins, child?"

Jack swallowed, "No, but I plan to."

With that, the boy parted the curtain to the side and gave Pitch a lopsided grin. Pitch's eyes were so wide they were akin to the sun and he stared at Jack's bare torso and brown clad legs, his bare feet with curling toes as Jack reacted to those eyes inspecting and memorizing his body.

"_Jack Frost_, for some reason I believed I was going to be seeing you this evening." The priest held his inner turmoil under sarcasm, his eyes locked on Jack's pale throat.

"Oh? What was your first hint?-The look in my eyes or the way I bit my lip?" As if on cue, he performed the look a second time while he straddled the man's legs. He stared into the liquid-gold eyes and began slowly grinding his hips into the pastor's crotch.

"I-ah, have been waiting for this…Longer than you can even imagine, will you grant this child his damnation?" Jack batted his eyelashes and kissed the corner of Pitch's mouth almost tenderly, catching the stuttering breath of his soon-to-be lover, "Perhaps give me a punishment for being so ready for sin?"

All resolve was gone for the final time and the pastor found himself prey to those slim hips and lithe torso, his eyes locked on twin seas of sparkling promise. Pitch gripped Jack's sides in a bruising clench, making the boy moan in the process, and attacked with fever. He dragged his long fingers with their surprisingly sharp nails down the boy's sides, making Jack arch, shiver, and _ache._

Immediately he assaulted the bowstring lips, caressing them with his tongue in smooth, confident licks. Jack opened his mouth with a content sigh and the older man's tongue crept within. He licked at the smaller muscle, coaxing it to life, inviting Jack to a battle. The child's mouth tasted of snowflakes and chilling peppermint, Jack must have been chewing on the herb prior to this little stunt. Pitch relished in embroidering the flavour to his memory. It was so delicious and absolutely addicting.

"Perfect," Pitch murmured against the lips, "An angel even."

"What an ironic comparison," Jack whispered back as he became drunk on the heavy makeout.

The tongues suddenly clashed once more in a _game_ for dominance and Pitch's tongue mapped out the contours and ridges of the roof of the younger's mouth, meeting and acquainting each perfect tooth Jack had. The boy slowly melted forward until his fingers were clenching the priest's black robe with white knuckles, trying in vain to work it off the darker male's form and attempting to not drowning in the intimate kiss.

Pitch chuckled against the lips, "Eager are we? To receive a punishment no less…You must be tainted, child."

"I'm absolutely _filthy _Father Black," Jack said in a faux innocent tone. His eyes twinkled and his bottom lip glistened with the reminents of saliva. Pitch ran a hand through the snowy tendrils and allowed his fingers to slowly make their way down Jack's neck and palm the base of his skull.

The older male leaned forward and attached his lips to the boy's earlobe, ghosting his breath to raise goose flesh along his whole body. Jack was reduced to a stuttering mess and Pitch took advantage,

"Are you sure you know what you've gotten into? Do you want me to take you with the gentle ease an angel such as yourself deserves?" Pitch's lips brushed the cartledge hotly and whispered, "Or rough to punish the sin out of you?"

For a moment Jack sat on the man's lap without words, his lower lip quivering with anticipation. When he finally regained his voice he guided Pitch's hand down his chest and to the band of his pants, "Punish me…I want you to screw me _senseless_!"

The smile that spread across Pitch's face was sinister, a look unbefitting to someone of his position, and he sunk his teeth into the swan neck for the first time. A few droplets of blood escaped the surface and Jack released a high pitched keen. Adrenaline was coursing through his blood, mixed with the fire that burned in his lower stomach and fueled his erection that strained for friction. A few more of those fierce bites and Jack was squirming in the man's lap again. His brushed his ass seductively across Pitch's own growing erection and the priest hissed, grabbing Jack by his hair.

"You're that interested in my lower regions? Then how about you acquaint it…Face to face," Father Black spread his legs so far that Jack's bottom thudded to the ground of the cramped space. The Frost child's breath hitched as Pitch began to part the cloak he wore and reveal white pants and a white shirt, his silver cross necklace resting cooly about his dark skin.

Jack scrambled forward to take over and removed the pants immediately, pooling them around Pitch's ankles. The teenager then got to his knees in a praying position and met the man's straining arousal as it was caught beneath sheer undergarments. The teenager's mouth went dry and he puffed hot air over the clothed tip. Pitch's body shuddered and he threaded his fingers through the snowy hair. Jack smiled a bit and slowly pulled the underwear off, licking and biting the hemline to make Father Black buck upward every few moments.

Finally, when Pitch had had enough of the tedious teasing, he grabbed Jack by the hair and lifted him up. He slipped his feet from the pooled material and carried Jack out of the confessional room and to the pews. There, he set the boy down in a seated position and removed the pants in a swift movement, spreading the milky thighs.

"W-What're you-"

Pitch met the ice blue eyes and licked his lips, "I figured you were hesitant because you needed a demonstration," The man dragged one of his fingers down the underside of the cock, "Considering you appeared to be talk and no walk."

Jack's legs quaked as Pitch continued to run his fingers over the boy's member, waiting for the perfect moment to engulf it whole. Pitch kept eye contact as he began to lick and nip the creamy thighs, marring them with purples and reds. He slid his other hand up the boy's waist to keep it pinned down against the pew, and the man ensured that every time he finished a stroke upward, the sleeve of his cloak would brush ever-so-lightly against the leaking tip. Jack's eyes eventually closed as the mewling began to turn into frantic whimpers and the pastor decided it was time due to Jack's being unaware.

"Perhaps you'll find this teaching of mine more entertaining than those you snore through during Mass?" Pitch questioned and then clamped the prick over with the stifling heat of his mouth. His lips closed over the bulbous tip and slid so slowly down to meet the base of the teenager's length.

The teenager cried out, his hips trying to buck further down the priest's throat, but Pitch's hands were too strong. With hollowed cheeks and confident strides, he flattened his tongue underneath the head and began slowly bobbing his head. Jack was a shuddering mess and he couldn't stop moaning as his mind and limbs melted and were victim to the undying bliss. Pitch's mouth was just so _slick _and his tongue ran over all the right areas and just when Jack could take a breath to ease his lungs, Pitch would _hollow _his cheeks and give a suck or a hum that left the boy unwinding. The way the teeth would gently scrape up the sides of his member or the vibrations from a chuckle of the priest's amusement simply made Jack go _insane _and he was sure this was everything it was supposed to be…And _more._

_Best…Plan I've ever had. In my life. Hands down._

It felt as if the world were on fire, as if every cell in Jack's hormonal body was tingling. He couldn't seem to receive enough air but the _sounds _kept spilling from his lips in tumbles. He bit the palm of his hand to stifle the cries and this gained Jack a sharp nick of teeth against the slit of his cock. His entire torso arched beautifully and he came immediately, his heart trying to escape his rib cage. Jack's breathing almost sounded like dry heaves and the pastor swallowed the majority of the seed…Though, not quite all of it.

Sealing his lips over the tingling boy's, saliva and cum mixed in an erotic take on a kiss. Jack nearly pulled away from the lewd display, the bitter taste shocking him; however, he stayed when he felt the comforting, warm hand palm his neck once more. Within seconds, Father Black was rubbing the lax erection, trying to coax it to hardness for a second time that evening. Jack keened and tried to halt him, claiming it was far too sensitive, but the priest would not stop.

And moments later, Jack did not want him to stop either.

"S-Shit…" Jack arched into the broad chest that enveloped and surrounded his own.

The Father chuckled and tilted Jack's head upward, "I'm not quite done with you yet."

Jack thrust his hips upward to meet Pitch's and grinned, "I would be disappointed if you were."

While their crotches ground for more friction, Pitch released a seductive growl and pulled Jack on top of him so they could continue the makeout lying down on the pew. He allowed his hands to slowly travel downward the boy's body and rest on his cheeks, squeezing the mounds of flesh. Jack bit his lip but otherwise stayed silent, running his own hands through the Father's hair.

"Now, I'm going to need you to do something," He waved three fingers in front of the snowy teen's face, "Suck these and coat them well, _Jack."_

The way Pitch whispered his name sent a new wave of desire through the boy. Jack hummed as he sucked the digits into his mouth and lapped his tongue around them, mimicking the movements Pitch had performed on his prick moments ago.

"That's it," Pitch whispered, mesmorized at the sight before him. Jack's lidded eyes, his heaving chest that was pressed snug against his own, the way the frantic heartbeats were obvious and quick. The teenager's cheeks were flushed in a rose blush that seemed to be painted delicately onto his otherwise porcelain skin and his boyish tendrils (that were always a mess) were even more chaotic. The way his lips parted to release shuddering puffs of breath and quick cries of absolute pleasure made Pitch wonder if such beauties were even allowed on such a corrupted planet. How could someone as perfect as Jack Frost be so pure still? The child was an absolute tease and total trouble maker, yet, he had chosen Pitch.

Perhaps it was true: _The most forbidden fruits are the ones that taste the best_.

"Is this good enough, _Father Black," _Jack asked as he popped the digits out of his mouth, nibbling on the tip of the index finger awaiting his reply. It took pitch a moment to come down from his thoughts and he nodded, burying his face in Jack's hair.

"Everything you do is simply _marvelous,_" The pastor praised, slipping his fingers down the arch of Jack's back and tracing each of the bumps from his spine along the way. Jack shivered and the sensation went straight to Pitch's cock, which twitched at the new feeling.

"Perhaps you are the devil with the way you are so very tempting," Pitch caressed the dip right before Jack's back turned into his ass, "Though, could the devil make something this beautiful?"

Jack tried to answer that with a snarky comment, he truly did. But, it was impossible with what had happened next.

Slick with Jack's own saliva, Pitch's digit went that extra inch and slid along the line of Jack's ass cheeks. The boy gave a high pitched whine and bit Pitch's bottom lip, dragging it out and releasing it in a fluid moment.

"I'm d-done with all the teasing," Jack pleaded, for once sounding as innocent as his appearance led on.

Pitch inserted the very top of his finger, then pulled it out, smiling at Jack's pained features.

"And here I thought you wished to be punished…"

"I-I do but I th-think I've learned…my less-_Uhn_!"

The index finger slid right into the knuckle, burying deep within Jack's ass. The boy didn't know what to do and simply clenched the black robe between his fingers to try and figure out what he thought of the new intrusive feeling. The priest smirked and began to trail light kisses down Jack's jaw and neck, finding all the sensitive points located behind the boy's ear and near his collarbones. As he inserted the second finger, he bit down hard on the lobe and gained a partially pained, partially pleasured moan from his partner.

Jack dropped his head to Pitch's chest as the man began to work the fingers by stretching and sliding them in and out. He made a small pained noise and Pitch slithered his other hand down to meet the boy's limping erection. With a devious smirk on his face, Pitch grabbed it and slid his thumb over the slit to stimulate him further. Soon enough, the pain was forgotten and the slick fingers could easily be pushed in and out, making lewd sounds as they would bury to the knuckle, only to be removed a moment later.

"I'm going to screw you before the alter," Came Pitch's hot whisper as the third finger made its way past the ring of tight muscles. Jack stiffened at that and cried out against the cloth of the man's outfit. His forehead was pressed against the silver cross necklace and it was beginning to make a red mark against his flesh, "I'm going to show you pleasure that not even your own fingers could. I'll unwind you and all your thoughts, consume you, then piece you back together when you return from your high."

Jack brought his head up for a moment, his breathing coming out in short pants, and attached his mouth to the priest's neck. There he licked and trailed the wet muscle up to the man's ear where he swirled about the shell of it to whisper, "You've already consumed my every thought, though I guess this may be the first time I've ever going to speak to God at that alter…Even if it is me screaming your name."

Pitch's eyes lidded and the gold in them swirled with emotions akin to lust and possessive undertones, the flecks of bright yellow in them gave way to his utter desire to ravage the child on top of him. The way his canine was visible from his slightly parted lips told Jack it was coming and the boy lightly touched his lips to Pitch's before pulling away and _grinding _himself into the darker crotch in wanton _need_ because it was all too much and the fingers had _crooked_ onto a special spot that had him seeing absolute white lightning and he _bunched_ right over and buried his face and his _scream_ of absolute pleasure in the black cloth and he couldn't think anymore and suddenly-

Suddenly, the boy found himself on his knees, grabbing the wooden edge of the small stage of the alter. His eyes were not meeting those of gold anymore, they were facing the entire church. The cross at the adjacent end that hung above the double doors that could open at anytime to reveal an unwanted visitor, the glass windows he loved so much that, sure enough, were coated in frost. And oh _God _he could he hear the rustle of the priest's clothing slip down the darker man's shoulders; so Jack turned his head to watch and was met with only the man's mid-abdomen and swelled length positioned right at his-_Oh_.

Pitch leaned over to breathe hotly in Jack's ear as he slowly began to slide in. He was so much taller, he was practically covering all of Jack's back without trying. The way Jack arched and sucked his cock in and the way he _screamed _in pain mixed with raw pleasure made Pitch's heart skip a beat. He watched as beads of sweat formed on Jack's shoulder blades and he ran his calloused hand down the smooth curve of back and snapped his hips forward in one thrust that had the _most _harminous sounds escaping his lover's lips. It was soon becoming too much and the heat was velvet around him, that encased him in a prison he never wanted to leave-Oh but he _had _to leave to get the ache for release to leave his system and he didn't want to disappoint his snow-haired beauty, now did he_?_

Pitch pulled his slick erection out from between the cheeks and gave a guttural groan of his own, sinking back into that perfect place of warmth and raw _bliss. _How anything could feel so good, so satisfying, yet still _not_ _enough _was beyond Pitch's comprehension and the sin wove its way into his heart and carved at his soul and he moaned gruffly into Jack's ear, resulting in another one of those symphonic whimpers to escape his lover's lips. It was just becoming too much and he thrust in and out as quick as he could, giving the child a real pounding for-Who knew when they'd chance this again?

Perhaps God would strike him dead directly after this for such a terrible sin.

_And, _Pitch thought, _Should he do that to me, I wouldn't give a damn, for this…Is paradise on its own._

But another one of those calls of '_Oh God, right there!' _and '_Father Bl-Black harder, pleeease!' _had the priest flung from his thoughts and back into the best moment of his tiring life.

"Touch yourself, Jack," The man commanded as he flipped their position so Jack's back was pressed forcefully into the edge of the alter and he could see the boy's face and bobbing cock.

"I-I can't even think…enough to do that!" The child cried out, his shoulders shaking and his head thrown back. "_U-Uhn_…"

Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's and guided it to the stiff arousal as to take the cock in stride with the boy. This proved to be quite the good decision for a trickle of saliva found its way from Jack's lips and trailed down his chin and chest as sensation after sensation built and numbed Jack's mind and functions. The pastor leaned forward and kissed those petal-soft lips until they bruised and he felt Jack squirming with the need for air, but was there time for air in between his cries?-Pitch didn't know, didn't care, for the velvet was clenching tighter and Jack was screaming, '_I see stars, keep h-hitting there!' _and stuttering out mewls and begs of, '_Please, faster…Bite my ne-neck, don't stop!'_

"You're stunning, Jack." The pastor mumbled, his voice a touch breathless.

"I-It feels so…So _good, _I can't breathe…I-I need to…I need…"

"What do you need?" Pitch clenched his hand harder around Jack's and worked the prick harder, faster.

"I-I need…to c-cum…Oh God, Father Black…"

"Pitch," The darker male relayed, "No need to add in-insult to injury, just yell my name."

"_Pitch…" _The boy was testing out how it sounded on his tongue and said man slammed directly into the child's prostate. Jack arched and met the older's torso, his name on his lips in a drenched scream. "F-For the sake of every-everything, l-let me cum!"

"I was never stopping you," Pitch began as he buried himself hilt deep, preparing to spill his seed himself, to weave it deep within Jack and mark him from the inside out, "Just let it all go, cum for _me _Jack, not for you…Do it for _me."_

And with that, the boy latched onto Pitch's neck and cried out as he came harder than ever before. His eyes were glazed, his body spent, Pitch's own cum trickling down his thighs, mingling with his sweat. His legs were shaking as mind blowing sensations raked over his skin and tickled his nerves, stole his breath and shattered his mind, corrupted his very essence in something so beautiful that it _had _to be wrong.

The sin was carved into his mind, his soul, and marked within his body as it dripped down his thighs in proof. But, _oh felt so good._

The older male wrapped Jack in his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead, whispering, "All mine, never will you leave me."

And that was when they heard it, simultaneously.

The girlish squeal of horror and shock came from Jamie as he opened the doors to the church, "_Are you kidding me!?" _The brunette threw his hands in the air, "Your plan _worked!?"_

Jack smirked despite his exhaustion and placed a lone finger against Pitch's lips to shush him, "Yep, and look…Now we all know you're an outright pervert for catching me in the act~"

* * *

**A/N: **So, after hanging out with a good friend of mine today and us having a long discussion on religion…My fucked up mind thought of putting Jack and Pitch into this little universe and having them commit an ultimate sin…

Well, at least I know if you got this far you're just as messed as me, heh.


End file.
